Jacob or Edward? Eclipse, Chapter 23, Monster
by EmoLovee-Honey
Summary: Contains sexual scenes, Bella struggles to stay faithful to Edward, but cannot resist Jacobs body...


Jacob Or Edward - Eclipse - Chapter 23, Monster

Jacob & Bella 3 Bella's Point Of View

We were in the tent, just waiting for more news on whatever was going on out there. Just waiting, for what seemed like eternity, when someone began to unzip the door to the tent. _Oh my God, is it Victoria?! _That was the thought that was running through everyone's mind, fear in their eyes. Suddenly, Seth appeared in the tent, and a sigh of relief escaped my mouth. _It was Seth, just Seth. _

"Edward? We need you."

Edward sighed, "Yeah, I read that. I'm coming - Bella?" He glanced over to me. I gave him a quick nod of approval. "Jacob, behave yourself. I mean it." And with that, they disappeared, leaving me & Jacob tucked up in the sleeping bag together.

With only us in the tent, I felt Jacob's arms tighten around me. Thank goodness I wasn't facing him right now, I wouldn't be able to face him, for we both knew what we wanted to do.

_No, Bella. Stay faithful. You love EDWARD, NOT JACOB. Come on._ I felt his warm breathe against my neck, he was getting closer…

Jacob & Bella 3 Jacob's Point Of View

_Good, now that Edward's gone, we can FINALLY get some work done around here._

A smug grin appeared on my face.

_I know Bella loves me, I can tell._

I was edging towards her, my lips just inches away from her neck. I felt her body stiffen as I carefully pressed my mouth against her smooth, soft neck.

I had been waiting for this moment, ever since I meant her. The feeling of her body against mine, the electricity, the connection. I felt my o|o grow harder, and pushed it towards her backside.

Bella was only wearing a skimpy, black silk night gown, that barely covered her thighs.

As for me, well, I had already dressed down to my underwear; grey boxers, too tight, to be honest.

My heart suddenly started pounding as I felt her push her rear against my o|o.

Her arms carefully slid round to pull up her nightgown, and I have to admit; I peaked under the covers. She had no underwear on, woah. Just her bare backside.

I struggled to pull my boxers down, and whispered in Bella's ear, "You sure? You really wanna have sex with me?" …

Jacob & Bella 3 Bella's Point Of View

_I couldn't help it._

_I felt so… Naughty, bad._

_It turned me on. _

I whispered back to Jacob, "Jacob, I've wanted this ever since I met you. Don't blow it… I'll do that later, just do it good."

I gasped, _wow_, when I said do it good, he really did. I could feel him going at my backside, hard and fast. Edward had never been able to satisfy me like this!

I couldn't stop the moan of pleasure escaping from my mouth, "OH… Jay-kUUHb! STOP! PlEEAse!"

I could barely talk, he excited me so much. Oh, oh my. I really didn't want him to stop, really, truly. But I wanted to see if he did it as good to my front as he did to my back.

I felt him take it out, then I could finally breath.

I turned around to face him, squashed my self as hard I could on top of him. It wasn't in yet, so I could feel his o|o hardening quick.

Anxiously, I pushed it in, unable to control my sudden thirst for sex.

Sat on top of him, I rode him, rode him hard. He let out a deep groan, which turned me on.

I just felt like some rough sex, he was driving me SO CRAZY! I shook my head wildly, and threw myself all over the place. Jacob played along, and shoved me underneath him.

He took his o|o out of me, teasingly, which made me gasp, being able to breathe once again. Unexpectedly, he shoved it back in so hard it made me scream out, "UUUH, Jacob! DOOONT you d-AAARGH-e stop!"

We were both moaning and groaning, screaming and panting, when he stopped us suddenly.

"STOP. I can smell him. Edward." He pulled his boxers on anxiously, and shoved me aside, next to him. Yet my thirst for sex did not stop…

Jacob & Bella 3 Jacob's Point Of View

That was AMAZING.

I could not believe it.

_I, Jacob Black, had just had sex with BELLA SWAN. Wow. _

She lay next to me, obviously wanting more. Then, Edward walked in, staring at us warily, though I still don't think he suspected anything.

Edward closed his eyes, obviously not going to sleep, but simply resting them.

I wrapped my arms around Bella's petite waist, and whispered, "Bella, come on." She was having NONE of it.

I held her tighter, but she pushed my arms away. I was confused, I thought she wanted to be loved, to be held. But no - It was the sex she wanted.

I heard her crawl out of the sleeping bag.

"Oh Edward? . ."

The only thing I heard from then on, were deep groans, and high pitched panting, nothing compared to the noise _we _had made. . .

_Sigh_.

She was doing him, I knew it. . .

Chapter 23, Part One -

Next: Part Two.


End file.
